


Everything's a sin, ain't it, love?

by Damn_Gina



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Religious jokes, Rough Sex, they're way better than they should be for a first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Gina/pseuds/Damn_Gina
Summary: James didn’t want to fuck his cousin.Or, at least, he knew he shouldn’t want to.This is just straight up smut.
Relationships: James Maguire/Michelle Mallon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Everything's a sin, ain't it, love?

**Author's Note:**

> They're 18 in this and don't want to go to college as virgins. So why not?  
> Heed the tags.

James didn’t _want_ to fuck his cousin. 

Or, at least, he knew he _shouldn’t_ want to. 

Yet, as he sighed under the showerhead and pressed his palms against the tile, it was all he could think to do. What with having her naked and whining in his bed and all. With a groan, he made the water ice cold. 

It was almost enough to make his cock relax. 

Almost. 

It all started two weeks ago when he’d walked in on Michelle, who was in merely a t-shirt and panties, in his bed. She’d insisted that she wanted to nap with him. There was something about a bad dream and something else about some girls at school giving her a hard time. 

James really didn’t catch all of it, because his cousin’s perfect ass was pressed right against his cock, and it took every fiber of his being not to thrust into her. 

At first, he thought she’d just been innocent, made a mistake. But she came back two nights later, this time, she’d pulled his arm around her waist. By the time the morning rolled around, his hand was under her shirt and lying over her perfect soft tit. He was hard as fuck and needed to rub one out in the shower. 

But then tonight— _tonight,_ he’d actually walked in on her making all sorts of little sounds and uttering beautifully dirty things as she pleased herself in his bed. As her hips rocked into her hand, James couldn’t help but wonder what it might be like for him to finger her and taste her. As he watched her soak her panties with arousal, his cock twitched. Fuck, he wanted to be inside her. 

His cousin, he wanted to be inside his cousin. 

He ran from the room as it occurred to him that it should have never crossed his mind. So, instead of giving in, he took a shower. In the safety of his own mind, he grabbed his cock and began to pump it, “fuck,” he groaned, as he tried to think of anyone other than Michelle. 

But all he could picture was himself gliding over her ass cheeks while his fingers danced over her clit and she thrust back at him. As his fantasy got dirtier and dirtier, he adjusted the shower back to warm. Closing his eyes he pictured her kneeled in front of him, taking it down her throat. 

“Fuck,” groaned, shamelessly giving into a fantasy, “yeah, that’s what you like right? My cock down your throat—you dirty Derry girl.” 

To his horror, the curtain was pulled back loudly, and there she stood, the woman herself, “What the fuck are you doin’?” she asked, her eyes looking right at his cock. For a moment he felt rather proud at the way they bugged kind of like when she saw something she wanted. Whether it be pot, food, or a certain dress, Michelle always got what she wanted, “are you touchin’ your willie while you think about my friends?” 

James’ cheeks flushed as she stared him in the face, “fuck, no!” he yelled, “I don’t like any o’ them like that.” 

Michelle’s train of thought seemed to change at that moment, with a little smirk, she leaned one foot and asked him, “then who’s your ‘Dirty Derry Girl?’” 

“Fuck off,” James said simply. He was a shit liar, so he had to avoid answering. 

To his relief, she did turn around, but she didn’t leave. 

No, she locked the door. 

For two slow and torturous minutes, James held his breath. He heard fabric fall to the floor, and his dick immediately responded. As a soft body wrapped around his own, he let out a groan, “it’s me, isn’t it?” she asked. 

James didn’t respond, but he also didn’t protest as his cousin began to wash him with soap. Her hands were everywhere. First on his back, his shoulders, his arms... then she made a show of washing his ass cheeks, “I love this ass,” she said darkly, “other girls at school say it's too skinny—I say it's perfect. I know you could really drive it home with that, aye?” 

He let out an involuntary noise. How was that so dirty; and yet, so hot? 

“You shouldn’t be touching me,” he said weakly, it was hardly a protest, “I’m your cousin.” 

“Aye,” she acknowledged, “but your hot, and I want to play with you. If that’s alright?” 

Chewing his lip, James nodded. After all, they were eighteen now, and did he really want to go to college a virgin? 

“No, I don’t think you do,” Michelle said. 

Well, apparently, he’d said that aloud. 

Without another word, she began to place kisses on his back as she took his cock in her hand, “it’s big... I’ve been trying to get you to fuck me with it for weeks,” she said, as she began to pump it, “its gonna feel so good inside me, right?” 

“Mhmm,” he choked, letting his head hang as he leaned against the wall. He could feel her pussy hitting his ass, and fuck, that was hot. 

James knew Michelle was greedy, but he didn’t know she was greedy enough to try to use his ass to get off. 

But fuck, he wasn’t complaining. 

As her hand sped up, he found himself responding to her, using himself against her clit to get her off. Apparently, he was so good at it, she forgot what she was doing. 

“Jesus, fuck, James!” she yelled as he turned around and got her against the wall, “you gonna punish me now?” 

“Do you want me to?” he asked, his lips falling on her neck as he covered one of her tits with his hand, “you’ve been tempting me for weeks, I ought to fuck your brains out. Or maybe just spank you.” 

“You could do both?” she asked, smirking at him, “I mean my parents aren’t home. So, you can be as loud as you want.” 

He definitely shouldn’t have been so turned on by that. 

They didn’t even dry off before she jumped in his arms and kissed him, as he carried her to the bed, throwing her down, he went to his drawer and got a rubber. 

“Why do you have that?” 

“I’m not catholic, and I really don’t want to get you pregnant. Pretty sure that’s a sin in both our religions.” 

“Sex is the sin,” She said, watching him put it on, “and the incest, I guess.” 

“Shut up,” James said with a little scowl, “and turn around. Show me that gorgeous ass.” 

“Do this well, and I’ll you fuck me there, too,” she said, doing as she was told. 

Being careful, James got on his knees behind her, and rubbed her cheeks a bit, “this is your first time, too, right?” 

“No, I’ve done this loads of times.” 

“Liar.” 

They both laughed. Instead of fucking her right away, he decided to lay down under her pussy, “sit,” he commanded. 

She looked as if he was out of his god-damn mind, “Trust me, love,” he assured her, “and let me taste you.” 

It may have been the first time James ever saw Michelle blush, and fuck, he wanted to see that again. 

He dove into like a man starved, fucking her with his tongue, he rubbed his nose against her clit as he controlled her hips. As he felt shocks of pleasure rise in her, he moaned into her cunt. With a devilish grin, she looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, earning more of his attention to her clit. 

As he pulled his tongue out and thrust two fingers into her, Michelle pulled at her nipples and bit her lips to stifle a loud moan. Sealing his lips over her clit, she fucked his fingers until she came so hard, she was moaning and muttering incoherently. 

Coming up for air, James took his spot behind her again. Post orgasm, she was like putty in his hands, “you good?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said, looking completely and utterly fucked out, “that was so good. Better than I could do.” 

“Good,” he said, kissing her shoulder, “ready for me to fuck you?” 

She simply nodded and poked her ass out for him. 

Sliding into her, he enjoyed the delicious warmth and tightness of her. Giving it a healthy smack, he enjoyed the shiver that went through her. It didn’t take long before he was fucking her properly, as he guided her hips over his cock. 

“Fuck!” she yelled, her hands pressing against the wall, and trying to stifle her moans by pressing her lips into her shoulder. Eventually, she gave up and began to cry and moan about how good it felt.

As her cries spurred him on, he pulled at her curls, _"Fuck,"_ he groaned, his freehand finding her clit and working it frantically until he could feel her tighten and flutter around him, “Christ, you’re so good.” 

With one last curse, he pressed her against him and buried his face in her neck as he came. 

Pulling out, he watched his seed flow out of his cousin’s pussy. 

The condom was gone.

“Not to worry,” she assured him, “I’m on the pill.” 

“Isn’t that a sin?” he asked, giving her a little smirk. 

His cousin laughed, and simply replied, “Everything’s a sin, ain't it, love?" 


End file.
